tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowers in the Market
Log Title: Flowers in the Market Characters: Deathsaurus, Delusion Location: Valvolux Date: October 12, 2019 TP: Scraplets TP Summary: Deathsaurus visits Valvolux's market, where Delusion is working on a project. (Takes place prior to the Scraplets investigation scene.) Category:2019 Category:LogsCategory:Scraplets TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 16:41:42 on Saturday, 12 October 2019.' Delusion sits at a booth painted in vividly realistic flowers, tinkering with a project, it looks like. Deathsaurus wanders through the markets looking for things out of the usual. He's picked up a few treats oddly enough. One wouldn't think hes the fancy ener-goodie type. He heads by Delusion's booth, pausing to look at the flowers. "Hmm. Beautiful work." the Polyhexian general says, his wings kept close to his body. "What are these then?" Delusion looks up at Deathsaurus. "The flowers, or the parts?" she asks, closing up a panel of a small box and connecting it to some other pieces. Deathsaurus pauses. "Both, though I was speaking more of the flowers. What.. are you working on?" he asks. Delusion smirks. "Something for containment. Hardly relevant." She moves the parts aside and points to the image of a bright red flower that almost glows. "A Spitfire Rustweed- blooms only twice a vorn, and used as a symbol of patience." She points to a small cluster of faint blue flowers next to that one. "Dim Groundberry- blooms are followed by nodes of pure metal drawn from the soil. Considered by some a symbol of innocence and purity." She gestures at the rest of the booth. "And many more, of course. All real flowers, or were at some time. Some of them are likely extinct these days." Deathsaurus kneels down to get a better look at them. "Plants? Here? On Cybertron? Fascinating. Where can I learn more about them. What they mean. And what has been lost to us?" He asks, his lower optics focused on the flowers. As she mentions containment, he raises an upper optic ridge but otherwise is quiet about it. "Where did you find pictures of them for reference?" he a sks. Delusion shrugs. "You may be able to find bits and pieces in various archives, but your best source of information on this sort of thing would be to speak to those who know. Knowledge of plants and their meanings is mostly a lost art, these days." She runs a finger across the painted images. "All of these, I've painted from memory. Most of them, I've seen in person. A few, only from images captured by others. Some have come back with the infusion of energon and sunlight to the planet. Others, who knows?" Deathsaurus nods "It is good to see the flora and fauna return. I have been studying earth traditions as of late, before.." His hand goes to his chest. "Things got complicated." whatever that means. "They could be a way that the planet speaks to us. I fear these, like a lot of Cybertron's past were long dead before I came to be." He says. "There is a lot of recovery to do before this planet is as it was before, and even more to make it better then it once was." He says. "But that is another project, is it not?" He says. "Valvolex looks to be stabilizing. I see you keep busy here." Delusion nods, picking up pieces of her private project and fitting them together. "One good thing about working to rebuild and protect this city is that I am rarely bored." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Don't I know it? Its the same in Polyhex after all." he watches her work quietly. He pulls out some sort of glowing snack. "Energoodie? Got some from the stand down the way. They're pretty good." Delusion shakes her head. "Not now, thank you. This takes priority at the moment." She carefully connects several pieces. "Speaking of Polyhex, how goes your projects there?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I have some contractors out at the nebula, securing the relay probe. I've almost got the connecting probe complete. Its been a chore, learning what engineering needed to be done but when you have few engineers on your forces you have to do what needs to be done." he says. "So what exactly does that do?" Delusion gets a few more parts seated together. The device is beginning to take shape as a kind of rifle. "This is for containment of some undesirables. An old design. I'm seeing if I can get it together before I recommend it for production." She looks up briefly from her work. "So, how long before you can launch your probe and find out if it works?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Containment...how would such a thing work?" He asks, curious about her device. "It shouldn't be too long. I do not intend to threaten cybertron with it. There is no need for concern." Delusion smirks. "And I suppose you've already worked out a way in which you -could- threaten Cybertron with it? Or are you just trying to cover your aft?" Deathsaurus shrugs 'Of course I could." he says arrogantly. "I do not find myself needing to right now. Theres no reason to destroy Cybertron at this time." Delusion chuckles. "And, of course, you don't wish to be beaten to scrap by an angry mob, either." She arches an optic ridge at Deathsaurus. "Someday someone will call your bluff," she predicts. A powercell gets embedded in the gun. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Well theres that too. Do you think I only do tis for the sake ofa ttacking things? Theres more to it then that." Delusion shrugs. "You're the one that brought up threatening people, not myself," she points out. Deathsaurus nods "Good point. Im just used to people assuming.." Delusion shakes her head. "Does it bother you, then, to be known for your conquests?" Deathsaurus shrugs. "I am a Decepticon. It's what we do. I did not earn the title Deathsaurus by being peaceful." Delusion smirks. "So it doesn't bother you, then?" Deathsaurus considers. "It is what it is." Delusion nods. "Then why are you so quick to tell people that you're not?" Deathsaurus narrows his optics. To be honest, he's not quite so sure of that himself and it does sort of bother him. "I'd rather not make enemies if I can." Delusion turns the gun over to work on the other side, tightening connections. "I bid you luck, then. You already have a full share, don't you?" Deathsaurus continues to watch her work, maybe trying to get the design of the gun in hand. "I killed the source of most of my problems. And by doing so, I created more." Delusion nods. "It does seem that way." The gun itself does not seem designed to do damage, oddly enough. The choke on the firing end suggests it could be used to spray whatever its ammunition is, but there is no magazine and the power cells aren't lined up in a conventional fashion for a laser rifle. Deathsaurus looks at the gun "So continued defenses for Valvolux, or are you planning to expand?" hes a Decepticon no matter what he calls it. Expansion means conquest to him. Delusion smiles at Deathsaurus, as if she can read this thoughts. "This is for internal matters," she explains. Deathsaurus nods "Ah, self defense. Valvolux does seem a bit..open." he says. "I've considered stabilizing Polyhex, based on the blueprints I've seen here." he says as if thats some sort of compliment. "Once my other plans are in place." Delusion nods. "That is assuming that your plans don't change after the probe launches," she comments. Deathsaurus shrugs. "Plans change at a moments notice. I do not know what the probe will find. If it is as I suspect I'll be building a memorial and considering where to go from there. If its the other option. Well the Destrons will grow into a third powerbase. Im sure they will want to be part of this new cybertron." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "As Decepticons?" Deathsaurus pauses. "As. Destrons. This.." he motions to his symbol. "Alliance was never meant to be permanant." Delusion smirks. "That'll be entertaining when you tell Megatron so." Deathsaurus shrugs "It won't be the first time I told megatron no. But this time, I will have a battle fortress behind me." Delusion nods. "Then it will be -very- entertaining. From a safe distance." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Well we can only hope Valvolex will be able to stay out of the way. The war most likely will be over Cybertron, so I fear this planet will not be left unscathed. Im sure the Autobots will want to be involved in some way or another." he shrugs. "Im not sure which of us they'll consider a bigger threat in the end. Depends on what I have left. If its nothing well. Time is one thing we all have isnt it?" Delusion shrugs. "Until something kills us. Living isn't guaranteed." Deathsaurus nods "Well yeah theres that." He says. Delusion starts doing fiddly, tuning work on the pieces already together. "So! What brings you to our city today?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Looking to see whats being traded today. I find myself in need of various scrap parts today. What is it that Valvolux finds itself in need of?" Delusion smiles. "Mostly? Bait. But that can wait." Deathsaurus arches that brow ridge again. "Bait for what?" Delusion smirks. "As I said. Internal matters." Deathsaurus nods "Hmm of course. Well hopefully they arent too out of control." his optics flicker a moment and a hand goes to his midsection, though he straightens it out quick. Delusion hmms. "Been in combat lately?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Not since..well before the fallen. Maybe since my showdown with star saber?" He asks. "What about yourself?" Delusion arches optic ridges at him. "The showdown with The Fallen," she replies. Deathsaurus shrugs "You were there. I ..well I stayed on the outside. In case he got out of that room." Delusion nods. "And he's dead," she says with finality. Deathsaurus nods "Yes. He is dead." he says softly. "So theres that." those wings tighten up a bit more. "And I've been researching a new threat ever since." Delusion ohs? "What threat is that?" Deathsaurus pauses. "The Earthlings." Delusion chuckles. "Hardly a -new- threat." Deathsaurus pauses. "Well it is the first time the US Military came to Cybertron to assist Iacon." Delusion shrugs. "Iacon, perhaps. The Autobots? No. They have a diplomatic relationship." Deathsaurus nods "Which makes them my enemy. Spike Witwicky said he spoke for all of earth so I assumed that meant all of eatch was a potential threat." he says. "I found out otherwise." Delusion nods. "Witwicky has a tendency to make grand pronouncements for all of humanity as if humanity were a unified block. They most definitely are not." Deathsaurus nods "Oh yes, I have learned that through my research. As a matter of fact, I may have made a human ally." Delusion ohs? "Who did you speak to?" Deathsaurus pauses. "A representative of a country called Trucial Abysma. An organization known as Cobra." Delusion ahs and nods. "Well. I'm glad it's you and not me." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Problems with htem before, I take it?" Delusion shrugs. "They're small, clever, get into things they're not supposed to, and are unreliable allies at best." Deathsaurus chuckles. "They think they same about us, from what I udnerstand. Only larger." Delusion grins. "Let's be honest- they're more or less right, aren't they? Only a handful of Decepticon leaders really do more than give lip service to notions of honor." Deathsaurus nods "Well Deception is in the name is it not?" Delusion nods. "It is. And it's an open question how deliberate that was. I suppose the only people who really know aren't going to give lectures on their thinking if it was intentional." Deathsaurus nods "Before my time. Im sure someone knows the story about it. Whether or not they'd be honest in where it came from is anyones guest." He says. "I am one of the few Decepticon leaders that does have a sense of honor. I intend to stand by it regardless." Delusion nods. "Cyclonus and Valour are known to be of similar mind," she comments. Deathsaurus nods "They are. Wether or not this is helpful is anyones guess." Delusion nods. "And Bludgeon is honorable in terms of battle. He doesn't much care about other things," she says thoughtfully. Deathsaurus pauses. "Honor is not just something shown on the battlefield. Some need to learn that. Its an every day decision to make." He says. Delusion chuckles. "Yes. That's Knightmare's stance on the matter. Her word is always kept." Deathsaurus pauses. "Interesting. I have never had to encounter her in battle and have had few social encounters with her. She seems a decent enough person." Delusion nods. "She takes care of her own," she agrees. Deathsaurus nods "Seems to be a good leader. I am impressed with what you do here." Delusion finishes her tweaking on the gun and scoops up the pieces, standing up from her booth. "Good. I'm glad it's making an impression." She nods to Deathsaurus. "While it's been a pleasant conversation, I have some other work to finish." Deathsaurus nods "As do I." He bows. "Good luck with whatever is threatening your city. If you need assistance, I see no reason as to why Polyhex can't step in." Delusion snorts. "I'm sure you don't. Good hunting." Log session ending at 20:52:43 on Saturday, 12 October 2019.